Mistake
by Broken Down Forever
Summary: Maka was gone for five years. She just left. Now that she's back she's changed, and Soul doesnt know what to do. - by an author who sucks at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Soul looked outside the small apartment flat he and Maka had shared since they were thirteen, the window was blurred with pouring rain. He sighed and decided to make dinner. For one.

It had been five years since Maka had disappeared; and Soul was counting. He was the one who missed her the most out of everyone, even Spirit, who as soon as she left cried for four days straight but made up for it by then going to the local bar. Soul on the other hand was still sad, still waiting for her return, and wondering what could have possibly made her leave him.

It had been about three days after they defeated the Kishin altogether. He still remembered her sudden aloof attitude and blank stares, how she would spend hours clutching her mother's postcard. One day she left suddenly, without anyone seeing, hearing, or knowing. The only thing she had left was a small note for Soul. He recalls the morning she left everyday in his head, waking up late instead of waking up to her voice calling for breakfast. He remembers so easily trudging from his room to the kitchen expecting breakfast only to find a napkin on the table. There were five words scrawled in her elegant yet rushed handwriting, it read: Forgive me. I love you.

At first he was angry with her. It took him a year to finally be confused as to why she had left. Another year passed and sadness had overcome him entirely and now he was just waiting. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty had all been sad, but none knew the bonds these two had. It couldn't be compared to friendship, it was love.

He awakened from his thoughts by burning his finger on the stove. He flinched pulling back his finger and sucking on it as if it would numb the pain. Suddenly his cell phone rang, he ignored it; knowing that the only people who called them these days were Tsubaki, to see if he was still eating, and Telemarketers. He wasn't in the mood to talk to either right now.

The phone rang all through the night finally at quarter to midnight he couldn't take it anymore. "Hello?" he asked harshly.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Hi Soul." A familiar feminine voice answered.

He almost dropped the phone, his head was dizzy. It was Maka. "Sorry, Hello?" he asked again, not knowing if he had finally gone crazy and was imagining this.

"Soul." She repeated his name which made him shiver. It really was her. "Do you still live in our old flat?" she asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" Soul started getting angry. "You've actually got to be kidding me. You leave and finally after five years I finally hear from you and that's all you have to say to me?"

"Well if you're worried about catching up that's not a problem." She said calmly back. The other line made lots of noise, lots of crackling and the sound of her footsteps.

"That's not it!" he yelled into the phone. But before he could continue there was a knock at the door. "Hold on there's someone at the door." He mumbled.

When he opened the door he did drop the phone this time. Plus he felt his heart fall to the floor. There she was. Every inch of her soaking wet. Her hair wasn't in pigtails any longer it was hanging loosely at her shoulders dripping onto her clothes. She no longer had girly bangs, her bangs had grown out and her hair was layered. She wasn't a girl anymore, she had gone innocent and come back sexy. Her body wasn't flat and skinny, curves had set in and she had grown. She was almost a different person, the only way Soul could tell it was her was her eyes. The same olive green eyes that had caught him off guard when they first met; the same eyes that assured him he loved her.

She wore a black tank top despite the cold weather and rain, and a pair of navy jeans to top it all off she was walking in black boots with at least 6 inches on them. He didn't know what to say, he could tell she was just as shocked as him. He hardly ate or went outside anymore.

"You look like a hooker." He accused.

"You look like a homeless person." She retorted.

_Touche._ He thought. He helped her with her bags, lifting them both up with ease. With her shoes on she met his height and almost made him feel intimidated.

"So where should I start?" Maka asked Soul. They were both seated at the small table just like old times, only it was opposite. There was tension in the air.

"How about why you left and where did you go." Soul was looking down at the table with his arms crossed. He didn't dare look at her. "And what happened to you?" he added.

"I went to Las Vegas to find my mom." She said simply.

He finally looked up and raised his eyebrows. "And…?"

"Well if you want the full story here it is," glanced around suspiciously and leaned in closer to him. "My mom contacted me a little bit after we defeated the Kishin. It turns out she had been in Vegas for a while, she was gambling, and pretty good at it. So she was in Vegas with all this money and it turned out all these people were after her, casino owners and mafia and all that stuff. After she told me I got all worried and didn't know what to do. So I just left to go and help her and now I'm back."

"And why now you come back?" he understood how much she loved her mother and wanted to help her. "And why leave such a dramatic note like this?" he tossed the napkin he had received from her 5 years ago, it was still in perfect condition. He treasured it because it was the last thing she had given him; even if it hurt him.

"My mom decided things were getting too violent and graphic. It had gotten to the point where I had to carry a gun and a bodyguard had to be with me at all times. They all really wanted my mom, but I was just as much as an asset." She whispered. "As for the drama, I didn't know if I was coming back."

He shuddered. "Well why are you whispering?"

"They still might be after me." She shrugged as if it were nothing. "Now go take a shower before I faint from your smell." She said plugging her nose and waving her hand like a dismissal.

Soul wasn't sure if he was happy with the new Maka yet. But he was positive he was still in love with her, even if she was starting to lock all the doors and windows hurriedly in case of an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize I didn't really say anything on my first chapter… sorry. Anyway this is my first fanfiction and I'm so excited! SoulxMaka is one of my favorite couples! Thanks for reviewing if you did, just so everyone knows my chapters may be very lapsed…. The biggest demon of all, school, just started for me so I don't have much time to write, I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Soul emerged from his room smelling better than he had in a while. He walked straight into the kitchen at first not noticing the huge mess in the living room. "What the hell did you do to my house?" he yelled at Maka, who was crouched behind the upside down couch with her gun in hand aimed at the door. She had rearranged all of the furniture so she couldn't be seen if she laid down low enough. The room itself looked ransacked, in truth if there really was someone coming to kidnap her, they would probably skip this place after opening the door, thinking it was already checked; it wasn't a bad plan of hers.

"Safety first." She said standing and slipping the gun through one of her belt hoops. "You can take the next shift; I have to get ready for bed myself."

"I am **not **going to sit here and wait for someone that's not going to come." He yawned. "Besides, you said that no one but your mom knew you were leaving right? You have to account for their knowledge; they probably don't even know you're gone yet." He picked up the couch and moved it back to its original spot. "Just chill out." He said patting her head.

She sighed, "I guess you're right." Maka reached for his hand and took it off her head. "No need to treat me like we're still kids." She smiled slyly and exited the room.

Soul wondered if she would have been the same if she had stayed. Maybe she would be less outgoing, definitely. She wouldn't worry about saving herself from the bad guys; Soul would always have her back like before. She wouldn't be wearing those clothes; Maka hadn't ever worn something out of the ordinary that showed too much skin.

But then he realized if she had stayed she probably wouldn't be as dazzling. Even if Soul had remembered her being pretty and cute; he didn't realize that she was even cuter and prettier than that. All the time they spent away from each other had been a bad thing right? Or was it a blessing in disguise? Was being away strengthening their reassurance that they wanted to be with each other forever? So far, even if he wasn't sure, deep down it was reassuring Soul.

Alright. Things aren't awkward unless you make them awkward. She told herself. No way would Maka give Soul the satisfaction of telling him it was a mistake she had left. He would laugh at her and tell her how stupid she was. Even though she had regretted it from the minute she left. Scratch that. The second she stepped out of the door.

She dragged her tired legs over to her suitcase and got in her pajamas; a simple tank top and sweat shorts. They had been sweatpants at one point, but Maka had wanted a new pair of shorts so she took the scissors and _Snip!_ Instant money-saving secret.

Maka looked at herself in the mirror; she felt a bit self conscious of her body. Soul knew her as tiny-tits but now she was a B cup borderline C! She had also gotten taller and suddenly her body wasn't of a four year old. She quickly threw a sweatshirt over her tank top and exited her room to enjoy her first night reunited with Soul. Who, even after promising to always be there for her, seemed particularly coldly attituded.

Maka trudged into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She unscrewed the cap on the milk jug and downed what was still left in it.

"Hey!" she heard Soul roar.

She turned on her heel. "Yes?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"You realize I do that all the time and we just shared germs." He said, it sounded like he wanted her to be disgusted or think that she could never do it again.

"So? I don't care, besides the carton's empty." It's not like she cared about germs. Was he stupid enough to think she could defeat the Kishin Ashura and almost die and be scared of _germs_? "You were the one who taught me how to do that in the first place. Unless you're worried about germs, then I'll stop."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

She strolled over to where he was sitting on the couch and plopped herself down next to him. He ignored her and continued to flip through the channels of television even though he knew there was nothing on. "Someone sounds like they're PMSing…" she joked.

Nothing.

"Geez Soul don't get too excited. We only haven't seen each other in five years." She said sarcastically.

He continued to ignore her. Wow. He was angry.

Finally he spoke up. "And who's fault was that?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said, 'we only haven't seen each other in five years.' And I'm asking you whose fault that was." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Soul…" she pleaded. "Don't be like that. You know how much Mama means to me. If I lost her… I don't even want to think about it. But don't think I never regretted leaving. I did regret it from the start, and I still do. On my way back I thought about how I would get to see you again and I was happy because I missed you." Her voice quavered a bit, getting softer.

Soul's eyes softened as she looked down innocently. She hadn't really changed, she just looked different. She was still kindhearted and caring about everyone. Soul understood where she was coming from and let himself forgive her a little. "C'mere." He turned to her extending his arms.

She climbed into his arms. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes but she pushed them away. "I missed you so much." She whispered into his shoulder.

Soul held her close to him, as if she would escape from his grasp again. He buried his head in her ashy blond hair and breathed in, she still smelled just as sweet as she did before. "I missed you too." He sighed. "For every day, for five years." He heard her sniffle.

They pulled away from each other looking into their eyes. He still had mysterious red eyes that only Maka could read like a book. She still had her olive green eyes that made him melt.

He got up suddenly, "I'm tired and it's been a pretty overwhelming day. We can hang out tomorrow." He started towards his room but Maka stopped him.

"Wait!" she pulled him back by the hem of his shirt.

He turned back to her, "What's wrong?"

"Well," she avoided his eyes and stared at her feet. "I'm still scared someone's gonna break in…"

He sighed. "You don't have to worry about that anymore Maka. I'll protect you." She still looked uneasy. "Would it make you feel better if you slept in my room?" he asked with false reluctance.

She nodded and followed him into his room. Maka pulled back the sheets from the already undone bed and tucked herself in. Soul followed.

At first she stayed at the far end of the bed but slowly inched closer to Soul and when he asked her why she said it made her feel more secure. Finally they were practically hugging, and Soul put his arm around Maka just to make her feel better. He pretended like it was all for her sake, but he was enjoying every second of their closeness just as much.

At three thirty in the morning there was a large clatter in the kitchen that woke Maka up.

She looked to Soul who was holding her down so tightly she could hardly turn to wake him up. "Soul!" she whispered shaking his shoulders.

Soul only pushed her back down and murmured for her to go to sleep. "Soul!" she cried silently. "Someone's in the house!"

After what seemed like four hours Soul was woke up to find her crying into his shoulder. "What is it?" he put a hand on her back as he sat up; he could feel her heart beating fast. "What's wrong Maka?" he said louder.

"Shhh!" she pressed her cold finger to his lips. "Someone's in the kitchen!" she whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

"Stay here." Soul said as he grabbed the nearest thing he could find – a baseball bat- to beat the intruder.

Maka ignored him and followed, hiding in his shadow. They slowly, silently opened the door and peered inside the kitchen only to find the door busted down and a familiar blue haired boy sitting at the table with half the contents of the refrigerator in front of him, eating.

"Dammit Black*Star!" Soul yelled, turning on the lights. "You nearly scared me half to death." He threw the baseball bat across the room.

"Dude you're the one who gave me your key." He said taking a bite of a steak that had been sitting in Tupperware for who knows how long. "You were all like 'here you can just come whenever you want.'" He said in a mocking low voice.

"I didn't expect you to come at four o'clock in the morning and eat all my food!" he fumed. "Who is even around at this hour? You live like 20 blocks away!"

"GODS DON'T SLEEP! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE EXCUSE ME I AM HAVING MY EARLY MORNING MEAL." He said way too loud for such early hours; he took a sip of beer before noticing Maka next to Soul. "Who's tha-"he paused squinting his eyes. "Holy shit is that… Maka?"

Soul nodded, "She just showed up on my doorstep last night." He put a protective arm around her waist pulling her close to him and steadying her from falling asleep standing up.

"Dude she's like," he looked for the right words. "Hot."

Soul knit his eyebrows together and mouthed 'shut up!' to Black*Star. It's not like Maka could hear any of this in the first place. She was almost asleep. Soul picked her up and carried her back to his room where he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

He walked back to Black*Star. "If you choose to finish eating, you know where everything goes. Just leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them tomorrow." He racked his brain thinking he forgot something. "Oh yeah, if you wanna crash here use the couch since Maka is using her room again." He turned off the light in the kitchen leaving Black*Star in the dark.

When he got back into bed, Maka clung to him and put her head on his shoulder like a pillow. "Soul…" she called out in her sleep. Soul smiled to himself, he suddenly didn't mind the fact that he would have to go get groceries tomorrow only to have Black*Star eat them all again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys. I'll tell you the truth. I have no idea where the hell this story is going. Anyway, I think I have an idea… To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU ALL. No seriously it makes my sucky day like 999999999999999999999 bazillion times better when you review. I don't know how much longer this story's gonna be, like I said I haven't planned it out at all. So… let's hope my subconscious thought up a brilliant idea. Here goes nothing.**

**P.S. Chapter 2 was a load of crap, I just realized that. Sorry bout that, hopefully this'll go better.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, Soul Eater doesn't belong to me TT_TT if my parents were rich I'd ask for it for my birthday **

Maka was unsure. Had it been a mistake? To leave everything behind? It seemed like everyone was fine without her. Except Soul maybe. But Maka knew Soul was strong enough. That's why she had decided to leave in the first place. Then again, maybe Maka was just overanalyzing everything.

She finally finished unpacking her last box as Soul appeared in the doorway. "Hey." He leaned against the door. "Everybody's waiting to see you at the school." Soul said referring to the DWMA; even though everyone had already graduated from it.

She stood up and looked at him in horror. "You told everyone I'm here?" she screamed. Her face was pure fear.

"No Black*Star did but what's wrong?" he asked, feeling like this question was already starting to get overused.

"If word gets around that I'm here, someone is bound to figure out where I am!" she sounded scared out of her mind. "Oh crap. I bet someone's already here looking for me, now all he has to do is find out where I am… oh crap."

"Maka calm down seriously what's the worst thing they can do?" he asked curiously, she sounded so scared he wondered what was so scary.

"They'd kidnap me for ransom from my mom, if they were nice. They'll probably kidnap me, rape me and kill me." She sat down on her bed pondering her situation. "I'll go."

Soul looked up hopefully, he hadn't seen their friends in a while himself and was eager to go.

"I have one condition." She said holding up her index finger. "You won't leave me for one second."

"Never." He shook his head.

Soul's motorcycle had been collecting dust in the garage of the building for some time now. He couldn't remember the last time he had used it. As soon as they sped through the city to the school he had wondered why he ever abandoned the bike. The cold rushing air cut his cheeks and made his throat dry; he loved the feeling of riding. Every now and then he would look in the mirror and see Maka enjoying it as much as him. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply; inhaling the winter air that made her grasp his waist even tighter for warmth.

They arrived at the academy in short time, Maka had tried to hide her face from every pedestrian that passed by and Soul went on in his mind about how neurotic she was. They crossed the same steps as they had so long ago and suddenly it felt as if they were just going to class. They're regular class with Professor Stein, Ox Ford and Maka's rivalry, and Black*Star's constant interruptions; it was like being young again.

Soul sucked in a breath. "Let's go."

She took his hand and they stepped into the huge building.

"SEE WHAT DID I SAY!" Black*Star yelled as they stepped into the death room. The same clouded dome with thousands graves spread out in all directions stared back at them. Along with five eager faces. "I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU ALL! A GOD DOES NOT LIE!"

"MAAAAAAAAKAAAAA!" Patty yelled as she ran and attached herself to Maka.

"Nice to see you all again," Maka smiled.

They all gaped at her. She was just as surprised, she wasn't expecting it at all.

Black*Star was just as tall, if not taller than Tsubaki. He still had his blue spiky hair and extreme muscular physique, but his young face had become older looking. It was obviously he had changed the most. Tsubaki looked the same as when Maka left, still innocent with an older body. Liz was practically the same too. Kid on the other hand, had grown to Liz's height. The three white half circle bands had connected and become three full rings around his head. Maka knew what this meant, Lord Death was gone and Kid was no longer "Death the Kid" but he was "Death". He still wore his suit and kept himself completely symmetrical , although he was wearing a black cloak. His face was still serious as it was before, and he still had his handsome boyish charm.

"What?" Maka asked, prying Patty from herself.

"That's it?" Liz asked. "'Nice to see you again.'" She mocked with air quotes.

Tsubaki spoke up, "I agree with Liz, I mean Maka you should say more than that after five years." She said concerned.

Maka sighed. "Fine." As she went through her story again their faces became more understanding with each word.

Black*Star scoffed. "I don't understand why you're scared." he brushed it off as if it were a daily problem like running out of milk. "You just kill 'em before they can kill you."

Maka shook her head. "They're all Kishin eggs. I swear, I can't defeat them without a weapon. I actually got a few before I left but there are so many! And the head honcho running the whole place is practically untouchable. I swear he must have hundreds of agents!" she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Did you have another weapon in while you were away?" Liz considered.

Maka went red. "Well, he wasn't anything special… I mean…" she trailed off looking down at the ground.

"Ooooooooo Maka's in a love triangle!" Patty yelled pointing at her and moving her finger in a triangular motion.

Maka raised her head and her eyebrows. "What? With who?"

"Silly! With that other weapon and Soul of course!" Patty laughed.

Both Soul and Maka went beet red and took a couple paces from each other avoiding eye contact. Everyone laughed, "Come on you guys you know it would happen at one point wouldn't it?" Kid said returning to his serious composure.

"What would?" Soul asked after about ten minutes of being mute.

They all looked at each other mouthing questions to each other. Kid cleared his throat. "Its obvious that you both like each other. It's as obvious as it was five years ago and it's as obvious right now as we speak."

"Yeah and like seriously Soul you went into like a spiraling depression after Maka left. You wouldn't eat sleep or shower for like weeks." Liz said disgusted. "I don't know how you lived."

Soul turned a brighter shade of red, unusually. Soul usually kept his cool relaxed composure, never straying from staying calm in the most difficult situations. "I did not!" he yelled.

"Oh my god Soul did you _see_ yourself?" Tsubaki said loudly, which was rare for her as well. "I had to go check on you every week to make sure you were still **alive**!"

"Are you guys sure?" Maka asked jokingly. "When I got home he was seemed really unhappy to see me and was pretty pissed."

"Wouldn't you be if he left for five years and then suddenly showed up and was like 'hey.' Casually like nothing happened? You would be mad Maka! You would be **MAD**. Hell, you'd probably Maka-Chop the shit out of him or whatever you do." Yelled Liz accusingly.

"What else was I supposed to do? I didn't think anything could have happened in five years, nothing that important. My life doesn't have anything to do with you guys! What happens to me doesn't affect you! Look at you all! You're all happy and healthy without me being here, so why are you all so angry?" Maka asked because it was something she herself had been wondering for a while.

They all looked at each other with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me." Kid almost whispered. "Nothing happened? Listen here I'll tell you all the crazy shit that's been going down while you were missing in action." He opened his hands to count them off with his fingers. "You're dad remarried, My father is gone, Black*Star had to give up transforming Tsubaki into a death scythe after nearly killing her in enchanted sword mode, Liz and Patty were found by an old enemy and had to go to jail for a short time, meanwhile all of us had to witness Soul falling apart. The so called strongest one of us all, Soul. Yes. That's right, and do you know why? Because you left. You were his back bone, and you just left without warning. That being said that you're practically the back bone of our group of friendship, of course we were affected. So don't go spouting nonsense that is incorrect."

Her eyes were brimmed with tears. She was being told to choose between family and friends as close as family. She sank to the floor on her knees, trying not to let anyone see the endless streams of tears on her face. It was unfair. The choice she was given. Soul tapped her on the shoulder, she didn't look at him. She heard him sigh from behind her, "It's okay. Let's just go home." She nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and they exited the room silently, no one said a word.

There weren't any words left to say.

**A/N: Okay I've got an idea in my head I'm just here to say that it's not the end! (I sound like some challenging villain haha) I feel like I'm ending these so abruptly yet so perfectly that it could seem like the end, but I assure you it's not! I still need to get a nice, passionate SoMa kiss in there (muahahaha) oh god there goes the villain again… Ok well that's just a little heads up, if it's the end of my fanfic I'll just end the chapter with something like ok well that's it or the end (keepin it classic). Please review it means the world to me, a lifeless teenage girl XD (ive never done one of those smiley faces before (XD) theyre not as fun as I thought they'd be…. Ugh that's annoying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Remember how I was all like 'Chapter 2 was crap I'm so sorry but I think Chapter 3 will go better'? Well, yeah, no. Chapter 3 sucked. Like… It sucked. ANYWAYS. Let's get going, it's 2:30 on a Thursday morning and I have a 300 point project due Friday! YAHOO (Black*Star voice)! Ok umm… I won't be mad if you don't review because all of these chapters haven't been my best, it's like, I know what I want to say but I can't put it into words! I HATE THAT FEELING (twitches eyes annoyed)! But please review even if the review is like "DA F***? U SUCK UGH U GOT THIS WRONG AND BLAH BLAH BLAH AND I HATE UR WRITING!' even if you're the biggest douche ever, I know you're reading it because you reviewed 3**

**Disclaimer: No need to rub in the fact that SOUL EATER IS NOT MINE! If it was, it would suck.**

Maka didn't want much; she had wanted peace when she returned. She didn't expect this. She didn't expect tears, unhappiness, and regret. So when Soul sat her down to talk in the living room she had already had her mind set up. "Hey do you wanna just talk this or wha-"Soul was cut off by her exit of the room. She had actually hardly noticed him facing her with serious eyes. Even if he was embarrassed he still wanted to find out why she was so upset. She rushed to her room and took a large leather bag from under her bed.

He stepped into the hallway. "What are you doing? What is that?" he said eyeing the suspicious bag.

She opened it revealing bills after bills of money. Just sitting there so easily, there was roughly by estimate more than fifty million dollars worth of bills in that bag. "I'm ending this." She said with eyes that looked like they were almost… pleading.

_**THE DAMN COMPUTER WONT SPLIT UP PARTS WHEN I TELL IT TO SO JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS A SPLIT TIMEFRAME OK BYE.**_

She kicked open the door of the building with force Soul didn't even know she had. "This way." She led him down an empty alleyway in Las Vegas. "Crap!" She slammed backwards away from the opening at the other end. Not knowing she had him pinned against the wall with their lips hovering just inches from each other.

But Maka wasn't noticing. She was trying to check around the corner in case anyone came. All Soul could do was wonder how she knew these sorts of things, which people not to run into, which streets to go down without being picked up by a drunkard. They say people learned from their mistakes. Had Maka made the mistake of running into bad people at a time that had tried to hurt her? Soul clenched his fists in anger. These were the sorts of things he'd wanted to know.

"Ok come on quickly!" she whispered as she pulled his arm with her to the entrance of an extravagant, tall office building.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like to get us to the place?" she said in a sour sarcastic tone. "I'm not fighting yet. Just hold on."

"Maka?" A teenage boy their age appeared from the elevator in the lobby. "You did come back! That was fast!" his grin was from ear to ear. Until he noticed Soul, that is.

"This is Andrew." She said to Soul of the shaggy blond haired boy. "He was my partner temporarily while I was here."

"Hey we were a pretty good team, we could have finished them off if you're mom hadn't called it off." He winked at Maka. "We could have celebrated after too."

Soul didn't understand what he meant by 'celebrate', it was used in a vague context it could mean anything. And yet Soul had to hold his arm back for punching the arrogant son of a bitch right in his eye.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. Soul imagined a scoreboard with one point on his side, zero for Andrew. "This is Soul. My partner and best friend." He mentally put the scoreboard back to zero when he heard friend.

Andrew laughed. "So what are you? A sword or something?" saying it as if it were an easy opponent.

_Oh yeah you cocky asshole?_ Soul cursed in his head_. No matter what kind of weapon you are I know swords that could rip you to shreds in two seconds flat._ "Scythe." Soul murmured.

"Maka must have a liking to scythes. I'm one too." He grinned. _Congratulations. I didn't ask. _Soul said aloud in his head. If only it weren't in his head, but Soul wasn't in the mood for an enemy right now.

"Where's my mom?" she asked breaking the not so intriguing conversation.

"Missing." He declared. "Last I saw her was yesterday morning and no one has been in contact with her since."

"AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING?" she yelled furiously.

"It's just what the Kishin wants Maka. For everyone to go after it at one time. Then you'll be forced to go up against it alone."

She shook her head. "I'll never be alone. Soul promised me he'd stay by my side forever." She said taking his hand.

The Andrew guy averted his eyes jealously. "Well you'll need more help you guys can't possibly do kill the Kishin alone. You must think you're more than you actually are."

"Why would we need help? We already killed the Kishin Ashura on our own." Maka said innocently, meanwhile that scoreboard in Souls head read something like Soul: 500 points and Andrew: -8,000 he was very satisfied.

"Well it's all yours Maka. Do you need me to go with you?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"No that's ok; I was actually hoping I could try fighting with Soul since I haven't in a while." She said sort of optimistically not knowing she was really hurting Andrew.

Soul was having a celebration. He actually couldn't believe it. "Can we talk?" Andrew asked Maka suddenly. He turned to Soul. "Alone please."

Soul backed away with his arms raised, a bit jokingly, which made Andrew roll his eyes at Soul and turn back to Maka. They talked quietly for a couple of minutes, Andrew doing most of the talking. All of a sudden he said something that made Maka raise her eyebrows. He grabbed her shoulders and Soul was ready to rescue her. But as he watched he saw that Andrew was pulling his face closer and closer to hers. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. He let go of her and they continued to talk. She motioned for him to bend down and she whispered something into his ear. His eyes darted to Soul, who now was standing with his hands in his jacket pockets waiting for them to finish. They made eye contact and Andrew looked angry. Andrew looked back at Maka who smiled and shrugged. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek lightly, which made him jump. He glared at her, and they returned to Soul.

"Ok I have to go get something upstairs. Just wait for me for a second and we'll go." She said cheerily to Soul.

He nodded and she ran deeper into the building. "You lucky bastard." Andrew huffed as they both watched her beautiful silhouette running away.

"What did she say to you?" Soul asked curiously.

"Don't act like you don't know." He snapped. "She rejected me of course! The worst part is when she said she was 'already in love with someone else'."

_What? _ Soul's mind went into a state of panic. "Did she tell you who it was?" he said trying to keep his cool.

"You of course." Andrew said with a level of hurt in his voice. Soul wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. "She said 'Sorry, but I'm still in love with the same person from 5 years ago'. It wasn't hard to put two and two together." Andrew's voice almost cracked.

"Uh…" Soul didn't know what to say, he couldn't possibly comfort the guy. How could he?

Thank goodness in those five awkward seconds Maka came running back in a white polo shirt and tie, plaid red skirt and black cloak. She returned to them panting, "Let's go." She winked at Soul pulling on her beige gloves.

He smiled as he looked her over. "That's more like it." And they leapt into the darkness of the night.

_**THE DAMN COMPUTER WONT SPLIT UP PARTS WHEN I TELL IT TO SO JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS A SPLIT TIMEFRAME OK BYE.**_

"It's this way." She whispered. Even though it was quite evident where the Kishin was, it's madness surging through every soul in the world. This area in particular was quite mad.

"Hold on." Soul intervened. "Do we have a plan?"

"Well," Maka looked down at her black boots as if they were suddenly very interesting. "Not really…. But I brought guns and grenades and stuff."

Soul rubbed his temples. "Do you remember how hard it was to defeat Ashura? Are you crazy?"

"Soul." She said his name seriously, just like when she had come home. "Don't worry about this one. He's too weak. It's hardly a Kishin, I promise. It'll be as easy as setting Kid off about symmetry."

He sighed. "I trust you."

She smiled and they continued through the back roads.

She led them to the middle of the street and bent down near a sewage opening. "What are you…?" Soul asked as she pulled up the metal circle and began to climb down.

She noticed his hesitation. "It's ok it's this way."

"You've got to be kidding me." He backed away.

"Just come on you sissy." She snapped and continued down.

_**THE DAMN COMPUTER WONT SPLIT UP PARTS WHEN I TELL IT TO SO JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS A SPLIT TIMEFRAME OK BYE.**_

"Does your head hurt too or am I going crazy?" asked Soul.

"That's the affects of the Kishin don't you remember? So, yeah you're going crazy." She said jokingly.

They continued to trudge through the smelly sewer until they finally reached a lobby of some sort.

"Alright we're here." She said brightly.

_Weird…_ Soul thought. "Are you excited about this?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I get to wield you again after five years! I don't know about you but I'm really excited."

He sighed. "Ok. So where are we exactly?"

"We're going to ride the elevator up to the eighteenth floor, that's where the Kishin is, and if we're lucky there won't be anyone else up there." She closed her eyes for a few moments. "Yeah, we're not so lucky; I can sense forty or so other souls up there. Excluding the Kishin of course."

"You know you forgot to mention that it was an actual Kishin, you said there were lots of Kishin eggs but not an actual Kishin."

"I know." She sighed. "Would that have made everyone sympathize me more?"

"Probably…" Soul looked over at the empty hallway that held the elevator.

She sighed again, heavier this time. "Well I guess we should go." She said placing her hands behind her back.

"Yup." Soul answered slouching and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

**A/N: Did anyone else get that? They're supposed to look like they did back in the old times :') good times. Damn this was a fat chapter! Took me two days! Anyway, I wasn't dead this week; I just have so much homework because it's legal to abuse children through work. Evil teachers. Also I kinda realized I wasn't putting much effort into this story, but next chapter is the last chapter. I thought of an idea for a new fanfic so I've been thinking about that pretty much… I promise ill finish this one though… I'm not promising it'll be awesome… but there'll definitely be a kiss ;) Sorry for my sucky writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright everybody let's make a deal. All of you go read my OC fanfiction (it's called Unmatched) and I will carry this out as long as I freaking can. As in, I will write chapter after chapter of straight up crap and probably more SoulxMaka fluff cuz if I were you I would not be getting my full off shipment of that couple in this fanfiction. But if you don't…. Next chapter ends this fanfic.**

**OH BTDUBS**

**The kiss is here.**

**Sorry did you need a double take? THAT'S RIGHT EREBODY! YOU GET TO WITNESS MY ATTEMPT AT A ROMANTIC SCENE! *clenches fist in excitement* OMB (Oh my Buddha) (Um I'm not Buddhist…?) this is freaking exciting. Anyway sorry for not updating, I was grounded for not getting all A's (my parents are freaks) and I had to write a report on Isaac Newton! Hooray for Gravity! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater and all of its characters do not belong to me…. But I so wish they did…. Ok I have a blabbering problem.**

* * *

><p>The feeling of sheer madness crawled all over Maka. Her fingers twitched, her shoulders shivered, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. But she was unaffected. Soul was by her side, and holding her hand. He kept her sanity together, and she felt somewhat at peace.<p>

Soul felt the same, but all he need was her touch. All he needed was the spaces between his fingers filled with hers. He just needed her. Soul was uneasy, but seeing how much confidence she had he decided to trust her judgment.

She let go of his hand, "Ok, they're right through that door." Maka whispered so quietly he could hardly hear her.

They were standing in a dead end hallway, a door on the right had an eerie glow and you could hear voices murmuring softly. It reminded Soul of the fourth Harry Potter movie, Maka had forced him to watch them with her because she was afraid. Nonetheless, she had read the books and was determined to watch all the movies, despite all of the creepiness. Soul had understood none of it but remembered every seen vividly, that was a good memory he had of Maka.

"Hold this." She said softly as she shoved the weapon bag into his arms. She shuffled through the bag and found a small grenade with a familiar soul logo on it.

"What is that?" he asked marveling at the foreign object.

"It'll get their attention and weaken their souls. There are about fifty or so henchmen in there, this'll bring them out to the hallway so we can kill them here and then get the Kishin alone."

Soul watched intently as she found a couple more and held them in one palm as she ripped out the tops with her teeth and threw them to the door; each one making a loud boom and shaking the floor.

"Hurry!" she said loudly as she zipped the bag and threw it over her shoulder. She held out her hand and Soul took it, transforming into his shiny blood red scythe form.

At least forty men flooded into the corridor as Maka wielded Soul. Secretly, Maka had worried their souls would be out of sync after all this time. But there was no burning, and the weapon felt as light as a feather. There was not a doubt in her mind that they would reign victorious.

The men shouted to each other and into the room, warning the Kishin. Soul smiled wickedly, had he not been able to fight after so long he was ready. Adrenaline rushed through him as Maka charged and sliced at least five. Their bodies collapsed and folded into floating red orbs.

"Hey," Maka yelled at Soul over the men's shouts and her loud heartbeat. "Don't get distracted, you can eat those when this is over ok?"

He smiled. She still knew him better than anyone else.

She ran around the men a little more, by now only half of them were left. The others started to reveal their own weapons, some daggers, switch-knifes, others—which Soul worried for Maka the most about, had guns.

She dodged bullet after swing after stab. She could run circles around them with ease, slipping between them and killing them in one swift movement. One came dangerously close to getting her with his knife, she narrowly avoided it, but she miscalculated and the man slashed her arm open.

She stopped and pressed her hand against it to stop the bleeding. She panted. "Maka! Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled at the weapon, "Don't worry about it Soul, this happens all the time. It's not a big deal; we still have a while to go."

He didn't stop worrying though. He only worried more, it happened all the time? It had happened before? Her arm was slashed open how many times does something like that happen? All he could do was look on as she put her life on the line, killing one crazed soul after the other until there were none left.

Maka, breathing heavily, sat down. "I… Just…. Have… to…." She panted, "Catch… my breath."

Soul walked over to her and took off his jacket.

"Soul I'm not cold; this isn't the time to offer me your jacket." She complained.

But instead he ripped a sleeve and tied it around her open wound.

"Oh." She said staring as he sat back. "Thanks."

"No problem, there's no rush, just tell me when you're ready." He said calming her.

They could hear the Kishin grumbling from inside the room. "Who's there? Come in here and fight me!" it roared.

"Have you seen this one before?" he asked her.

She nodded, "It owns a lot of casinos around here, it traps people who are gambling and eats their souls." Steadying her breath, "It won't be hard to kill though; the thing is super rich so it gets people to wait on it. It can move on its own, it's not a hard opponent."

Soul looked skeptically at her arm again. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She smiled warmly at him, making him want to reach out and hug her. "As long as you're here, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Maka had been right. As usual.<p>

When the two walked in hand in hand what they found was a room stuffed with gourmet foods, and a throne of green bills. The Kishin sat in the throne. The Kishin was a lazy being. As big as Ashura had been, only fatter, like, it put the Guinness book of world records fattest man to shame. Roll after roll of fat spilled over its stomach.

Maka's mother sat in the corner, chained to the wall. She almost went unnoticed, until she stirred and waved over at them optimistically.

Optimistically? "Hi Maka!" she waved, clinking her chains together.

"Hey mom," Maka said calmly. "We're here to break you out! This is Soul, you've never met him before but he was my partner at the DWMA."

"Oooh Soul I've heard about you." She winked at him.

Maka blushed, "Mooom!" she said exaggerating the o's.

The Kishin cracked a lazy eye open. "Enough!" it roared, "Maka! You dare come and kill my men? And for what? To break you're crazed mother out? HA! You foolish girl you will never—"

Maka grabbed Soul by the hand and on cue he transformed. They did Soul Resonance and Soul's scythe became Kishin Hunter, his blade cutting through the Kishin ever so slowly.

The Kishin sat up and pushed Maka away hard; she flew into the wall opposite of the Kishin, her weapon flying away from her grip. He wiggled a finger at her, "Not so fast, I wasn't done yet you stupid girl." She fell to the floor gasping for breath, "You have a visitor first." He pointed to the silhouette that appeared in the doorway.

It stepped forward. Andrew.

Maka's face lit up, "Thank god you're here. I was wrong Andrew I don't know if I can handle him on my o—"

"Oh I'm not here to help you!" he laughed, "As if, I'm here to kill you." He lifted his head, a wicked grin and sickeningly crazed eyes.

"Wha-?" she attempted as he stood over her. He unsheathed an electric blue blade from his arm.

"MAKA LOOK OUT!" Soul yelled running and slamming into Andrew before he could hurt her.

They both stood and fought each other, Soul deflecting his constant jabs and Andrew attacking at him with uncharacteristic sharpness. Finally Andrew landed a blow on Soul, slicing his side.

Maka and Soul both gasped as Soul fell to the ground. Soul could feel his Soul draining him; he looked to Maka and her sad betrayed eyes. She looked as if she were about to cry. Then to her mother, who was looking away sadly. Then to the Kishin, who was napping, without a care in the world. Then to Andrew, who stood over him victoriously with a bloodlust in his eyes. In that split second Soul decided it wasn't his time to go. He wouldn't surrender Maka to Andrew for her heart or her life. Maka was his.

Soul faked his death a bit more, until he went limp. Andrew cackled and moved to Maka. Just as he was about to stab her, Soul came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Andrew yelped and staggered backwards falling over; his scream was drowned out as he was reduced to a single red soul.

Maka was weeping silently as Soul reached out for her. She looked at him, her face sticky from tears she reached out for him and they hugged. Her shoulders shaking with her tears, she cried into his shoulder. She had trusted Andrew, he had claimed to love her, and even if Soul didn't like it, she had loved Andrew too.

The Kishin snored and Maka reared her head in anger at the lazy figure. "Wake up you dumb bastard." She said loudly.

It snorted a couple times before struggling to sit up, "Ah I see he was no match. You always were strong weren't you?"

She sniffed, "Prepare to die."

He scoffed, "Maka Albarn, I will give you a decision." He said slowly, "You return to me the money that you and you're mother stole. Or I will kill her, right here, right now."

Maka gulped. "DON'T DO IT!" yelled her mom. "KEEP THE MONEY MAKA JUST LET ME DIE! I GOT YOU INTO THIS MESS!"

Maka looked at her mother confused, "But-"

"Maka." Her mother said softly. "You know what's right."

Maka nodded. "Soul hand me the bag." She said.

Obediently and unquestioningly he went to retrieve the bag Maka had brought with many weapons. It had been thrown across the room in all the fighting.

She opened it and collected a couple grenades into one place. She pulled the tops. "Here" She said zipping it and tossing it to the Kishin.

It opened it unknowingly and was blasted in the face, shaking the whole building. Before it could make a sound it slouched back. Unconscious.

"Come on, let's finish this." She said to Soul bitterly holding out her hand and rubbing her puffy eyes.

He obeyed and they resonated souls. In one easy slice the Kishin was gone.

* * *

><p>"We're in for a ride." Maka's mother said laughing as Soul cut her out of her chains.<p>

"What?" asked Maka confusedly.

"Well, with all of the pressure from the Kishin's shield of madness surrounding the building, it will most likely blow up…" she trailed off as the building began to shake. "Bye!" she winked, running for her life out of the building.

"And somehow she expects grandchildren…" Maka scoffed.

Soul looked around, the ground was getting weaker and shingles from the ceiling were falling, along with plaster and fiberglass. "Maka—maybe we should go too…" he suggested.

"Thank you captain obvious." She said sarcastically as she waltzed over to the window and opened it with, somehow even after all that fighting, immense strength.

Soul looked down; it opened up to an empty alleyway at the bottom. They had to be at least twenty stories high… "Maka, this may not be one of your greatest ideas…." He said worriedly.

"It's not an idea. It's a life or death choice."

"We'll probably die from this fall…"

"Oh you can't think I'm that dumb!" she accused.

"What?"

She was smarter than he thought. They were floating down. In the last second Maka had found a nice quilt in the pile of riches beside the Kishin's throne and given it to Soul. She climbed onto his back, piggyback style, carefully wrapping her legs around his waist avoiding the gash Andrew had left. They floated down and when they hit the ground. The building collapsed and spontaneously combusted. Soul protected her as lit debris flew in all directions.

When the building had finished its spasm and calmed down to a large flame. They sat back against the alley walls next to each other. Both breathing hard, they had just defeated their second Kishin. Maybe it would end up being a reunion tradition for them. Hopefully not, he couldn't bear being away from her for so long again.

"So… That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered meekly.

They sat in silence for a couple seconds as the flames lapped up at the end of the building like waves in the ocean. Quickly they both turned to each other and as if, in unison crushed their lips against each other's. They were both surprised. Were they that alike in minds? Continuing Maka closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulder leaning into him more, and Soul dragged her to him by the waist. Maka tricked him into thinking she was done by breaking off, only to bring her lips to his again. She strung her fingers through his white hair and he hugged her body close to him.

Finally breaking off, panting they resumed their same positions from before. Maka laughed, "Sorry, but how long was that overdue?"

"Who even gives a damn?" Soul mumbled as he leaned in for another addicting kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can request whatever you want but I will not write sex! GROSS. SEX IS GROSS. IF YOU HAVE SEX, YOU WILL GET PREGNANT. AND DIE. If you didn't get that reference then go see a doctor, or just go watch mean girls. Either will suffice. No but seriously, what goes on in the bedroom stays in the bedroom do not make me write that.**

**Ok, last thing everyone's making an appearance in the next chapter (Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, etc.) does anyone favor any pairings? I like KidxLiz and TsubakixBlack*Star but I'll try and write to your preferences. UNLESS IT'S GAY STUFF BECAUSE NO ONE IN SOUL EATER IS HOMOSEXUAL. I'm not being racist or I guess… sexual prefrenc-ist? But I don't write gay couples.**

**Don't forget the deal ;) read my fanfiction Unmatched. And you get a gold star! Jk you get an ongoing fanfiction. Hoora.**

**Ohmygod I'm a horrible person who advertises for myself shamelessly… MY GUILT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO THROW OFF THE DEAL. GO READ. REVIEW. PLS.**

**Seriously review or I'll… Do something.**

**No but seriously I mean like, the buttons right there… how hard can it be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: TT_TT no one ever reads these author notes… I will tell you the truth I put more emotion into these than into the story so wtf guys seriously NO ONE did what I said last time.**

**I'm just gonna keep writing this story cuz I'm a good person.**

**Anyways, if you didn't read my last note I said go read my OC fic Unmatched and I'll keep writing this story. But seeing that no one did, but I got a lot of feedback from the last chapter I was in a dilemma. OH CRAP I HAD TO THINK ABOUT IT FOR DAYS. I would lie in my bed and think about it for hours. I WENT TO BED AT ONE EVERY NIGHT. Considering I had a two tests and four quizzes today that I guessed on every question on and the fact that my brain couldn't function is really gonna send my grades to hell. AND IT'S ALL U GUYS' FAULT! My parents will probably ground me for life; I'll have to get married in my house because I'm still grounded then…**

**Let's just hope I'm good at guessing on questions. I'm usually not.**

**Put me out of my misery and read my OC fanfiction Unmatched please I'm begging you all. I even put my pride away to beg. I'm just gonna go on with this story, you're welcome.**

**Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me blah blah blah all that other corporate stuff.**

* * *

><p>Soul winced as he sat up in the hospital bed, grabbing his recently stitched side.<p>

"Does it hurt?" asked Maka regretfully.

He looked at her; she had stayed at the hospital the whole time while he got his stitches where Andrew had slashed him. She looked so sad; it was like Ragnarok all over again. "Nah," he shrugged trying to make her feel better. "I'm just sore that's all."

She nodded staring at the new scar. "It's all my fault." She whimpered, "Again."

"Maka you're being really pessimistic." He reached out for her hand; her hands were ice as she had been waiting in the cold hospital room. "As soon as we get out of here I'll take you out."

A smile formed at the corner of her mouth, "What like partying? Or to dinner?"

"Whatever you want." He said compliantly.

She thought for a while, "I just want a nice simple dinner. Just the two of us."

He looked at her thoughtfully. It was amazing how much he loved this girl, even after everything she had put him through. He could never leave her. "Perfect." He grinned, for nearly the first time since she had left.

* * *

><p>"Hey Soul! Maka!" Patty cheered as they entered the Death Room.<p>

Liz and Kid directed their attention to the pair who stepped through the archway. "Bad news guys," Liz started before she saw the two holding hands. "Ah, I see. And who was right?"

"Liz, as infuriating as it is that they didn't realize they were the match made in heaven until now." Kid turned back to the mirror in the center of the room, looking into it at something they couldn't see. "We have more important matters on our hands. Black*Star and Tsubaki are gone."

"What? What do you mean their gone?" Soul shouted. Maka just stood there in shock.

"They disappeared two nights ago." Kid said calmly.

"And you didn't think to go _looking_ for them?" Soul asked angrily.

"What the hell! Where did they go? Why did they leave without telling anyone?" Maka yelled finally, "Oh my god they're totally pulling a me!"

Everyone looked at her quizzically, "She does have a point." Liz said breaking the tension.

"If you want the full story," Kid said keeping his calm demeanor. "I would have a seat, it may take a while." He motioned to the small symmetrical table.

Everyone pulled out a chair and sat down. Soul and Maka fuming and unsure of what Kid was about to tell them. It could have been anything, and yet it was something they least expected.

"The assassination attempts on Black*Star started about one or two months before you arrived home Maka." Soul and Maka looked uneasily at each other, assassination? Kid went on, "People, enemies of Star Clan were afraid he would try to resurrect the Clan and rise again to kill many people. Therefore, he was trying to be killed; a stupid assumption, because with his big ego he can hardly even kill a Kishin egg. Anyways, Black*Star, frustrated and enraged accidentally murdered one. He thought he would get in trouble so he fled, Tsubaki followed him. Now they are fleeing from the area, afraid we are after them and we will kill them for killing an innocent soul. As they run, they kill off Black*Star's enemies. Surely they will run into some sort of problem sooner or later." Kid said tranquil.

"What the?" Soul asked. "What in the? How did I not know that?"

"Cause no one could fish you out of that deep hole of depression to tell you." Liz scoffed.

The friends sat in silence and disarray. Wondering what would come of the group seeming to fall apart so easily. They had all thought they were strong enough to stay friends and stay safe in situations like these; then again, it is incorrect to assume things.

"Wait," Maka said breaking the silence. "Didn't you guys say that Black*Star couldn't wield Tsubaki due to her health?"

Kid nodded sadly, "Then there's that problem."

"Oh god…" Soul rubbed his temples as he tried to think of something, anything.

"Do we go after them?" asked Maka.

"It's up to you two if you wish." Kid said.

Wordlessly, the evaporating group stood from the table and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" asked Maka.<p>

"I think Black*Star's a fucking idiot." Soul said badly of his friend, "I knew he could be dumb sometimes, but not this dumb. He would never endanger Tsubaki, it's so unlike him."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know all the answers Maka!" he shouted at her angrily. Seeing her cringe he mumbled a barely audible, "Sorry."

"Should we go after them? I know it's the right thing to do and everything but, I kind of just want to settle down now… Is that selfish?"

"Yeah." He said honestly, she punched his arm lightly. "But I probably would do the same thing."

"Duh, you're lazy." She stuck her tongue out at him. They walked past a seemingly empty café. "Hey lets-"

Before she could finish he had already opened the door and gone inside.

* * *

><p>She had ordered a coffee. Soul didn't recall her ever drinking coffee, she had always said things like the fact that it stunts your growth supposedly or that caffeine is bad for your bloodstream.<p>

He nodded to her latte as he took a sip of his own drink. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since I had to pull all nighters in casinos." She said lazily, "I had to watch my mom's back."

"What was that like?"

"Gambling?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's kinda scary. I mean, people there are so engulfed with money and greed. It's like madness but desire drives you crazy rather than madness. And then there are people who will go as far as cheating at gambling. Those were the few who made it big, my mom was one of them. She played blackjack. She counted cards."

"You're gonna have to go easy on me, I understood about half of that."

She rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done with all that."

"Good to know." Soul smiled.

* * *

><p>Soul threw his keys onto the kitchen counter. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.<p>

"Are you kidding me? I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." She turned to her bedroom.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Maka, it's only ten."

"You aren't tired?" she asked surprised.

He couldn't suppress a yawn himself, "Yeah I guess I am."

"C'mon," she said taking him to his room. When he hesitated she turned, "What? Your bed is more comfortable." It was just her excuse to share closeness with him.

"Fine," he said exasperatedly. Hiding his happiness.

When they finally got into bed, Maka turned to him. "Hey Soul,"

"What is it?" he turned to face her.

She pressed her lips against his lightly, "Don't act like that kiss never happened. It's pissing me off."

"Wha-?" he asked confused but she had already turned back around to go to sleep.

He snaked his arm around her waist bringing her close to him, he fell asleep with his face in her hair.

Maka had the worst sleeping habits.

Saying that she moved around in her sleep was an understatement. At one point in the night Soul found her slapping him in the face with her arm, she took all the covers, she looped her leg over his body so he was restrained, Soul knew he wouldn't get an ounce of sleep tonight.

She curled up in a ball, she splayed out all her limbs and left no room for him, she put her head on his back as a pillow, and she fell out of bed. Twice.

"That's it." Soul mumbled, sitting up in bed. "She's even grinding her teeth now." He said looking down at the peaceful girl sleeping.

She was so unfair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AUGH SO BAD. So yeah this chapter sucked. Like I debated for a while as to if I should put it up or not, I thought I might embarrass myself with its suckiness. So don't make any jabs please. I didn't really know what to do. I accept recommendations. Scratch that. I would love it if you left me one. I need them. I don't know what to do with this story now that that's over.**

**That whole Tsubaki Black*Star thing was sort of to get rid of them from being in the story and cuz it's me shamelessly advertising for my own story again. If you want to see what happens/happened to them, read In Deep by me.**

**Review please! I love reviews and when I get those little favorite story alerts, they make my day ^^ I sneak my phone in class to check my email a lot just so I can see them. #nolife.**

**Please **_**Please**_**Please**** tell me what to do now! Or just a suggestion or something! I'm totally lost on where to go from now!**

**HONESTLY READ THE FUCKING AUTHOR NOTE BC ITS IMPORTANT. ****YOU ALL TAKE ME TOO LIGHTLY****.**

**Xoxo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Really? **_**Really**_** you guys? I worked really hard on my OC fic TT_TT. Whatever, I officially give up on trying to get you all to read it. Your loss (cocky chin up remark). I honestly have NO IDEA WHAT TO DO so if you could submit some ideas for me. I know someone (I'm too lazy to go back and see who) said I should make something happen in Soul's life, so I'm gonna go fail at trying to do that now . I hope you enjoy what I am about to fail at.**

**Oh and if in case you're wondering, I got a B on the test last week :D (My parents were somewhat accepting)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately (fortunately for all of you), Soul Eater and all of its characters mentioned do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Maka opened the window nearest to the couch, the hot sun heating the whole room at a not so nice 102 degrees.<p>

She stretched out her legs on the couch and caught sight of the dust circulating in the air before returning to her book.

Soul crept into the room with two duffle bags and took his keys, not intending to arouse her attention, nor trying to hide it. He opened the door. "Where are you going?" she asked looking up from her book.

He squinted at her with the sun in his face, "My mom called me and said she wants to have me over for a little while."

Maka's mouth formed a small 'oh.' Before returning to her book; Soul's parents were an obvious touchy subject between the two.

His parents had been tough on him from the beginning. And when they found out he was a weapon they hadn't been what someone would call 'accepting'. They pestered him to play the piano to the point where Soul didn't even want to play anymore, and hadn't exactly checked up on him in a while. In short, he hadn't told them about Maka yet, and to cut to the chase, this would probably be his only chance to tell them. That is, before they break his neck for falling apart.

They did accept the fact that he was a weapon and he was going to the DWMA. They understood the whole 'death scythe' thing pretty well and understood it was a great achievement. What bothered Soul was the fact that they had expected him, at the least, to become a deathscythe, Soul was kind of unsure if they would be disappointed or mad. Either one would suffice to Soul's dismay.

"Do you want to come?" Soul blurted. Hoping he would have a witness there as his parents plotted to kill him for his failure. "I mean, I might be gone for a couple days. Two or three, my parents just bought a house in New York. It's kinda far and things are just starting to get back to normal so I don't really want to be away from you and stuff."

She thought for a while. "Come here." She moved her feet from the couch and beckoned him with her finger. When he sat down, she scooted next to him. "Will they like me?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in a while." He mumbled.

"Well that makes me feel even more welcome." She said sarcastically, laying her head in his lap. She looked up at him with her bright olive eyes. "What did they say when you talked to them?"

He looked down at her a bit hesitant, "They were all like. 'Soul how have you been? Come visit us in our new home in New York. You'll love it we haven't seen you in years.'" He imitated in a monotonous voice, making Maka laugh.

"I'll go." She smiled. "But I have to warn you if you're parents start saying how 'you could have done better.' To you, I'm leaving." She joked.

"Nah they'd probably be telling you that." He winked at her, "Especially when they figure out I'm not a deathscythe."

She frowned, "Sorry about that."

He shrugged, "It's not like I cared that much anyway, I guess I cared a lot when I was younger, cause I could show off and everything but now it just seems like a title. It seems kinda useless, like not something I can work for, but something to work as. Like a tool. It doesn't seem too interesting anymore. I feel like I grew out of it and then realized how dumb I was being."

"I remember how much I had hated my dad when I was younger." She said, recalling the past. "I can understand why, but now that can never be undone. I will always live with a grudge against my dad, I can't fix it. I already have it set in my mind that I have to hate him." She sighed. "Luckily I didn't get envious of many in Las Vegas. There aren't really too many 'father daughter' encounters there."

He laughed, "I kind of wished I hadn't left piano. Even if I wasn't as good as my brother, it was something I was pretty decent at." He looked at her, "But I guess if I had stayed with piano and not come here I wouldn't have met you."

She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. She looked away, "I really wish I hadn't left."

They both went quiet.

Soul took the hand on his cheek with his and took her other wrist. He hoisted her up onto his lap and looked at her face, her beautiful features. Thinking about how much he loved each one. She looked into his dark red eyes, she shook his grip from her wrist and wrapped her arm around his neck. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in, gradually, she pressed her lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her more. She ran her fingers through his snow white hair as he lied her down onto the sunburned couch.

Their hands entwined, he kissed her neck, then her collarbone. Not minding that the sun was scorching his back. He kissed every piece of skin on her showing. He wanted nothing but her.

Maka felt her heart pounding as Soul kissed her. There was something so much more electrifying and right about it. It was much better than the one kiss Andrew had given her before.

Andrew.

Maka's heart sunk at the thought of him. The person she had bestowed her life with countless times. The person she had loved like a brother, and at one point, had loved her even more than that.

Soul sensed her reluctance and stopped. "What is it?" he asked.

(**Random A/N: TROLOLOLOL! PSYCH TO ALL YOU PERVERTS THAT WERE HOPING FOR SEX :DDD**)

"Nothing I'm just not really over everything that's happened." She said sadly, casting her eyes down.

He sat up, "That's ok, I didn't expect you to bounce back so quickly after everything anyway." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Soul." She said meekly. "You know, I really wish I hadn't left."

Soul half smiled, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ew I wanted to throw up after writing that. I remember my first kiss like it was just yesterday. (Girl looks to the sky and scene ripples to years before) I was just in eigth grade when a random kid from my math class and I got stuck at after school with no one else. We were the last ones and the teachers were just like 'lol our time's over! We're going home! Best of luck dumbasses!' And then we talked for like two seconds and then he kissed me. It was cute until he tried getting into my pants. And that, my friends, is America's adolescence. **

**Anyway, submit more ideas as to what should go down at Soul's house! (Suggest sex and I'll find you and kill you!) Jk I'll just send my dogs to go shred your face.**

**Seriously just don't suggest it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: … *wakes up from hibernation*… What? Fanfiction? Oh yeah right I had some stories on there… Anyway… #awkward.**

**SORRY.**

**I have such a life that I had to put my fanfiction on hiatus (smirks sarcastically bc I have no life at all). Also I was suffering from stress due to the want to have sleep, friends, good grades, and a good body. In that span of a couple months, I forgot about fanfiction. SO HERE I AM. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I will hold you back no longer, have fun with a rusty chapter, another will follow soon.**

"Wow," Maka breathed, staring up at the huge mansion in front of her.

"Yeah," Soul rolled his eyes, "And only two people live here."

"It's beautiful!" Maka exclaimed, "Did you grow up here? Besides being at the DWMA? Like, before? It's amazing!"

Soul looked down, "Well I remember it as hell, so I don't have that nice of an image as you."

Maka looked at him and rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic," she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

He sighed; at least Maka was here with him, that would make things much better. Maybe he was being a bit uncool about this whole situation, but when it came to his parents, who cared about being cool. To his parents, it was all about success, if he was the most successful man in the world they wouldn't be satisfied, they would probe Soul to become the most successful man in the universe because the world wouldn't be enough.

"Soul!" Maka shouted.

He looked up, "What?"

"I've been yelling at you for like five minutes!" she huffed, "Let's go inside already!"

* * *

><p>Maka gulped, her hand entwined in Soul's. The grand mahogany door was quite impressive, not to mention a bit intimidating. Soul pounded on it frustratedly, he obviously didn't want to be here. He flashed Maka a half-hearted smile. Maka smiled back, hiding her actually nervousness. She wondered if Soul's parents would accept her. She knew if they didn't Soul would stand up for her but still- Maka wouldn't feel good about dating Soul without his parents' consent.<p>

"Coming!" A chipper sing-songy voice came from within the ivory house.

"Oh god…" Soul looked away.

"Welcome home Soul!" A gorgeous woman in her mid fifties answered the door in a friendly manner. "You and you're father are so happy your home!" she beamed at him then turned to the house, "Honey! Soul is home!" Then she looked back to Soul and frowned, "Dear, you're slouching." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Hi mom." Soul sucked in a breath and stood up straight.

Maka flashed Soul a look and grinned, raising her eyebrows. This was Soul's mother? The woman who ruined his life by expecting him to be everything? Maka held in her laughter, the woman looked like she didn't even have the heart to ground him.

"Soul?" A tall, handsome white haired man emerged from the house. His face brightened when he saw his son, "Son! How are you? It's great to see you!" He placed a large hand on his son's shoulder, glowing with happiness. He looked his son over, "Put your head up more, and work on your posture."

Soul cleared his throat, ignoring them. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Maka."

Maka put on the most beautiful smile she could come up with and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Maka."

There was silence, and Maka felt two pairs of eyes looking her over like hawks. Soul's parents seemed to be assessing her. Finally his mother broke the silence, "Well I approve!" she clasped her hands together.

Soul let out a breath of relief and Maka shot him a questioning glance. She withdrew her arm, seeing that no one was planning to take it. "Thank you for having me, your house is beautiful." Maka said sweetly.

Soul's mother placed a hand over her chest, "Oh sweetheart thank you so much! You haven't even been inside yet though! Aren't you sweet? Come inside, both of you." She took them both by the hand and led them inside; Soul's father closed the door behind them.

"Mom, Dad, look, please don't overwhelm her with all your overbearing weirdness." Soul pleaded.

They ignored him and began to probe her, "So what do your parents do? Where did you go to school? What do you plan to do with your future? Have you ever drank or smoked before? Where did you meet Soul? What are your grades like? What are his grades like? When did you two get together?"

Maka answered calmly, and to Soul's delight, made him seem like some sort of angelic child while he was away at school. When she had finished talking with them it had nearly been a half an hour.

"Ah!" Soul's mother gasped suddenly, "I almost forgot, I actually wasn't expecting anyone else but Soul and I only prepared one bedroom. You two seem comfortable enough, would you mind sharing it?"

Maka and Soul nodded, not trying to seem too happy to be together. When they went upstairs to put their bags down and freshen up before dinner they were surprised by the unexpected.

A king size bed was in the middle of the room. The sheets and the floor were both covered in rose petals, and on the nightstand sat a basket full of condoms, birth control, and sex toys Maka had never seen before in her life. She blushed and didn't make eye contact with Soul.

"Yeah, I think my mom was expecting me to bring home a girl…" Soul trailed off.

"What makes you say that?" Maka asked sarcastically.

"Just a hunch." He sighed sitting down on the bed.

Maka giggled and opened the drawer of the armoire in the corner of the room. There was lingerie folded neatly, she held up one of the more lacey pieces. "Actually, I think you're right."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Maka."

"Why?" she asked.

"For dragging you into this." He explained.

"Don't worry about it," she waved her hand, as if she were batting away the comment. "Consider it as getting even."

**A/N: I'M SO TIRED. But, here it is. NO THEY WILL NOT BE HAVING SEX. THEYRE LIKE 18 OR 19 JUST REMEMBER THAT. Anyway, next chapter should be juicer than this. I have a big surprise in the next chapter and soul's parents give him an intervention, you'll see. ITS GONNA BE EPIC NEEDLESS TO SAY. I'll try to update soon.**

**XOXO**


End file.
